EVERSTONE
by kevincoulter
Summary: a zombie apocalypse invade the city of windsor, as the three friends jacob, kevin, and john search for the everstone to rid the evil.


Monday 6th, May 2013."Run! He's right behind you!" Screamed Kevin. I'm running as fast

as I can! Ooof. Jacob trips. Jacob turns in agony. There stands a silhouette in the door frame.

Crouching, Gashing the walls with razor sharp nails

KEVIN, SUPPER! Screamed Audrey. Coming

Me and Jacob ran up stairs. Yum smells good what is it? Asked Jacob.

Pasta , what dose it look like? Quipped Audrey. I have no idea, noting I have ever seen before.

Muttered Jacob. I laugh at his joke. After supper me and Jacob went for a walk to the store.

Hey Jacob ?Kevin said curiously. What day is it today? April 28th, why? I don't know was just wondering. Ah! Holy crap what was that! Screamed Jacob. i don't know lets go look! Me and Jacob sprint to the ragged house that we heard the scream from. Lets split, you go in the house and search , I'll look out back. Said Kevin. I walked out back and realized the horrid stench. Gross, I found her! Jacob came running down from the house. gross dude we need to get her to the hospital. good thinking , I'll

Grab her legs and you grab her arms. Rushed Kevin.

Suddenly I realized the woman breathing. Jacob she's breathing , lets put her down.

Mrs are you ok, what happened? Said Jacob

. Her heart, Jacob feel her heart! Jacob pulls his arm in to feel her heart beat. Then the woman lashes out and snaps at Jacob. Holy

Crap! Jacob flies back towards the shed door. The woman got up and drags her self towards Jacob and me. kevin, what the hell's wrong with her? Said Jacob . I don't know grab that shovel! Jacob reaches over to garb the spade ,and the woman lances at him . Jacob jumps to the left to avoid her. We run to the house and hood by the sink. Kevin,

Lets block the door said Jacob. we grab the table and pushed it towards the door what the hell's wrong with her man, I cant function here. Said Jacob. I have no idea but we need to do something about it, ok. Demanded Kevin. Ok so this is what we are going to do. Go into the drawers and see if you can find any knifes or anything sharp, ok. Said . Jacob ran to the drawers as I held the door shut as the crazy woman rams at it with her head. I found some .yelled Jacob. He ran over to me with the knifes and we crouched at the door with nervousness in our blood. On three we open the door and stab her in the back , ok. One, two, three, go! We opened the door and Jacob jumped out , he tripped over me and the woman flung her self at Jacob.

BASH, the silhouette crashed down from a smack to the head. Jacob lays in terror as the hero appears from the door. Gosh you couldn't of can at a worse time John, I had him right there in my sights I almost blow your head off! Stated Kevin. Shut up smart ass, I just

Saved his live, give me some credit. Shouted John in a blood trenched shirt. Thank the lord of your birth John ! I almost shit myself. Said Jacob. Ok so lets get back to the safe house, it's almost dark and I'm running low on ammo. Kevin , Jacob ,and Ernie started back to the safe

House. Ernie, what's wrong. Kevin worried. John choughs. Standing in his tracks , trying not to cry. "my wife, my beautiful Wife". Sculled John. Hey, you don't know that, she's a strong woman, and I'm sure she can handle a lot more the a couple of un dead. Kevin said. How can I bare such a burden, not knowing whether or not she's even alive! I cant go on. John dragged his dirty tired body down the mud covered road.

Aching, struggling to pondering of the outcome to soon come. I can't take it any more! Screamed John. He falls on his knees, desperate for

All the havoc to end. Suddenly, a spark. Not a normal spark. But a noise, a noise that was un familiar to the ear. Almost like a blaze of fire.

Not hot but, more chilling, cold. "Run, get up!" Kevin screamed in Johns ear. Then it came to him . Walking down a wet muddy road in the middle of nowhere, in the dark. What were we thinking. A hoard of un dead zombies chasing us, frenzied , lustful for blood. We run as fast as we can trying to get away from the hoard as we see a van going by the opposite side of the road. watch out. said the unknown woman from the

Van.

The woman flung onto Jacob as he laid there in fear. A silence moment of bracing the blow. When we opened our eyes, we saw that the woman was gouged into Jacobs knife, laying on top of him. The woman's face was impaled with the razor sharp edge of the knife. Bleeding all over him. God, this woman smells like a barn, Help her off of me. Asked Jacob. Ya I will, but next time watch were your going, you almost got us killed. Yelled Kevin. As we got up to look around, we sat down to catch our breath. Kevin? Jacob asked. We need to discuss this right now! Jacob demanded we sit down to talk. What do think was wrong with that woman, I was sure she was dead? I don't know but whatever killed her must still be around. I think this is like a apocalypse or something.

As we walk out the front door, more screams are heard from the distance. Are you scared, Kevin? Jacob asked. Lets get back home to see

John and Key are ok. As we run down the street towards the house we see that there is a strange man waddling on our front lawn. We sneak past him by the bushes that lead to the house. Jacob, we need to get down stairs , and get some supplies. We are leaving to a more safe place. Whispered Kevin. Ya, I don't think I like it here anymore. We open the door to slip down stairs. Its dark and gloomy. The room so plain and quiet. As we here a noise after a while we realize the calendar on the wall, it says may 6th. I can never trust Jacob with telling the date.

As we continue towards my bedroom we see a figure, we cant quite picture it out. John is that you? Jacob asks cautiously. Suddenly we hear a voice like a cat stuck in a running motor. Run! He's right behind you ! I screamed I smash the casing above the mantle of the fire place and grab

The gun from within. Then Mark, Johns grandson's toy train was laying on the ground below Jacob. He trips, and at that instance his life flashed before his eyes . Kevin is a couple meters behind him cocking the gun to fire. The silhouette stands in the door frame as he gashes the walls with razor sharp nails

Then another figure appeared from the door frame and smashed a bat over its head .hey guys, we are going to head to my uncles place down in Leamington. John I almost killed you! Yelled Kevin. so what .your impossible, so lets just go to this "uncles" place. As they left the home they packed up as much stuff as Possible. Heading to the small town of Leamington they stopped at a abandon restaurant to grab a bi to eat. Man am I hungry, I haven't eaten all day. Said John. I wish Audrey was here and not infected, she was such a good maid. Guys look over here, it looks like a young girl, but I'm not sure its quite dark. Said Kevin slowly approaching the shadowed figure. Guys, she's crying. Are you ok little girl? Jacob asked kindly as if he was a soft type, buy yet has he ever shown any kind of sympathy. As we got closer we realized The girl was crouched in the corner and had no features to her body. Just plain skin, almost like rubber. My god look at her skin! Jacob whispered in fear. I don't like the looks of this I'm getting out of here. As John ran away. No stop. John trips and stumbled down to the ground. As John hit the ground he made a loud noise by hitting a metal car piece. Silence broke, not a word was said. Just dead silence. They stared at the plain girl in the corner, motionless, soundless , and appeared dead. Ring ,ring ,ring ,ring. Johns cell phone rang. Then the girl stud up very slowly. She stared in our eyes. The looked lost, bloodshot, and her pupils were pitch white. We all jumped up and startled her. She then pulled her arms up and started to bawl her eyes out and sprinted at us. We ran as fast as we could. Pushing and pushing, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a small tank of propane on the corner of the road, beside a truck. I then yelled. "on three jump into the ditch"

The looked puzzled, but also look like they were going to follow through with it. I counted to three. One two three. We jumped flailing our arms in fear. I grab my gun I got from the mantle at the house.

I aim and shot the gun at the barrel in mid air. Hit! I go flying into the ditch as the young girl flies a couple of meters to the left from the explosion. We get out of the ditch to investigate the burnt girl." dam can she ever run, luck fully I'm as fast as a horse. Jacob boasted. Nice to no, but we need to continue to get to Leamington. They continue down the wet muddy road , wet, tired , and hoping to not get anymore encounters with those crazy people. When they arrive at Johns uncles house, we see that it wasn't the nicest house on the block, no like there was any other houses near by. It was old, blue, and had a musty smell to it. isn't a very neat guy. "come in, come in please do, I'm heating up a warm cup of tea, would u like some?" Johns uncle offered. No thank you. But we need to ask you some question. Kevin asked seriously. "oh, by all means do ask, do ask! But first my name is Cid, meteorologist, and what be yours. Cid said proudly. My name is Kevin, this is Jacob, and this is John as you already know. Now what was that you wanted to ask me?

What is going on with all this, zombie stuff? Cid looks away through the window, almost frightened by the word. "look at all the rain, can you see it?" Cid said changing the topic. don't try to change to the subject .Kevin quickly said. Well, I do know one thing but first, come with me. Cid walked quickly paranoid of something unknown to me. I follow the timid man to a small wooden door. He opens the door and looks behind him to see if there is anybody following him. "quick ,quick, down the stairs". He pushes us down in a hurry. "ok, so now that we are here

What do you know. I intimidate him to spit it up. Ok , ok , ok. There is a rock, a particular rock, its called the everstone. He whispered. The everstone, what the heck is that? Jacob shouted. "shut up!" what is this everstone you are talking about? I asked him kindly but he still looked very paranoid. "it's a stone, a magical stone that cures any deises that exist.

And In particular Zombium. Cid shut up and walked upstairs. But wait, were can we find it? He ignored us and started to search for something. Rambling and muttering ,walking all over, wrecking his home. here! Cid yelled. He pulls out a giant dusty book. He struggles to bring it to the table. He throws it down and a ring of dust flies from over it. Here it is. The book of truth and lies.e opens the book and points to a picture of a small round stone. "the everstone"

EVERSTONE #5#


End file.
